


Can we be friends?

by fumomoshi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumomoshi/pseuds/fumomoshi
Summary: Olivia isn't getting any younger and is adjusting to her new diet. Everything was going well, but one day she ran into a familiar face while trying to get her breakfast inconspicuously.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing GL and I hope it went well *nervous laughter*.   
> It *is* quite different from writing BL (which I am more used to).
> 
> Anyway, I apologize for the messy plot and characters, and also the lack of Spanish (I don't know any Spanish and where I'm from I don't have anyone to help correct me). I also apologize if the chapters after the first didn't go the way people expected it to go because saldfkjsf I love this pairing and I needed to write something about them hopelessly falling in love and lakdfsjsldf.
> 
> Hopefully I get better over time with more writing.  
> And hopefully I will write more Lena/Olivia ^^9

Olivia wasn’t exactly a morning person, nor a person of a routine lifestyle. Breakfast, lunch and dinner times didn’t matter to her; she simply eats when she’s hungry and drinks when she’s thirsty. That is, until recently, when she hit thirty-one. She had been noticing that she was having trouble pulling off an all-nighter without crashing the next day, something that was supposed to be the norm. Heck, in fact, it had escalated to the point where she caught herself snapping awake in front of her computer face covered in drool. It didn’t bother her at first, but as the frequency and symptoms increased, she could no longer keep it at the back of her head. It got to the point of worry that she took track of it and observed that it was affecting the efficiency of her work.

“You should keep a training schedule. It keeps your mind and body in check,” Gabriel preached, which made sense due to his military background. 

“You should have more discipline and patience," Amile suggested, which made sense because she’s a trained sniper. One of Talon’s best even! And not exactly human to boot.

“I could help with that,” Moira piqued in even though Olivia never asked her. She rejected the offer, of course. Who know what kind of modifications she would put into her body? What if she ends up like Amile? She  _ would _ end up like Amile.

"You are not getting any younger, Sombra," her local Talon doctor said during the last health checkup. "You’ll need to cut the snacks, watch your diet, and have normal sleeping habits as much as you can. Otherwise, you will just lose time and before you know it, you are forty without accomplishing anything." 

Olivia grumbled, but the fear of losing time scared her even more, enough for her to force herself into making the appropriate changes to her lifestyle. It had been a couple of months now, and she could already feel herself becoming more productive, much to her delight. Her training results were better, she performed better during missions, and she had more energy to spend on her secret projects.

Which brought her to a coffee place in a secluded alley a couple of streets down her hideout in Mexico early one morning for her breakfast. As expected, it wasn’t easy finding ‘clean’ ones. For every outlet she picked, she had profiled every single employee and regular to ensure that they or their relatives weren’t remotely connected to some suspicious or law abiding-organization. She could technically save herself the trouble and choose Talon controlled areas, since she’s part of them, but she’d rather not deal with them in case she decides to turn on them one day, or vice versa. Besides, she gets nothing out of it outside of convenience. 

The last time she came here was a month ago as she tried not to visit the same place too regularly, plus it’s a little bit out of the way. But she kind of missed the breakfast here, as it’s one of the few places that sold hearty full breakfast meals along with strong coffee. Olivia figured that it would be a good way to start an unusually cold autumn morning. 

With every window in the street she walked by, she checked her disguise of an old lady in her forties constructed by hard-light proudly, trying hard not to smile into each glass. It was a ‘gift’ from the Vishkar Corporation, to prevent her from leaking confidential documents to the media. A petty gift, not exactly one that’s enough to stop her, but useful enough for her to delay.

The door opened with a chime, followed by a "Good morning!" greeting towards her from all three baristas behind the counter. This was a reason why Olivia didn't like this place. She didn't like the attention being directed towards her everytime she entered, but she craved the breakfast set enough to let it slide. Without hesitation, she made her way to the counter. She already knew what she wanted. She always does. "One English Breakfast set. To go." She ordered, promptly taking out her purse, grabbed the exact amount of cash she needed and handed it to the barista at the counter.    
  
"Sorry ma'am," the barista replied. "We don't accept cash anymore."   
  
Olivia frowned in irritation. That didn't go according to plan. “What do you mean?” she asked. 

The barista gave a proud and bright smile. “We are going cashless, man! In this modern age, nobody uses those awful paper and cheap metal anymore! No more contact with germs, and we save time, money  _ and  _ space counting. Imagine that! Paying people to count money! Ridiculous!" He threw his hands up. "Now, all you do is take out your credit card, tap it on this device here,” he pointed on the card reader next to him, “and with a  _ boop,  _ your cash to transfered to us!”

Olivia groaned. She didn’t want to use a card. She couldn’t. Cashless transactions are traceable and the last thing you’d want as a world-class hacker is people breaching into your safe haven just because of that one simple  _ boop  _ on the device. “Look, can’t you just accept the cash?” She asked.

The barista straightened up and shook his head firmly. “Can’t do that ma’am,” he said. “My boss would kill me.”

Olivia cursed silently. She was craving that English Breakfast Set and this was the only place nearby that sold it.  _ Maybe I’ll just hack the terminal’s display, _ she thought.  _ Grab a random card and give the device the…’boop’, pretending that the transaction went through.  _ She searched for a convincing card in her purse as she mentally laid out her plans. Unfortunately, there wasn’t a single card that remotely looked like a credit card.  _ Fuck,  _ she cursed silently again.

“Oi! What’s going on, luv?” a high energetic British voice came from behind. 

Olivia froze. She’d recognized that voice anywhere, but she hoped that it was just a mere coincidence.  _ I mean, what business does she have here anyway? _ She turned to the voice and her eyes became wide, her hopes dashed. Before her stood the famous Overwatch agent Lena Oxton, also known as ‘Tracer’. Her antics were well known amongst Talon agents. A bit too well; Amile wouldn’t stop talking about her from the mere mention of her name.

“Mmm, Mondatta’s assassination. It was a fine moment. You should look at the expression on the Tracer’s face before and after I fired.  _ Olala.  _ All that confidence faded into fear and hatred,” Amile would recount fondly. And she would continue, except that Olivia would just zone out from that point and ignore her. 

She didn’t find Lena that interesting. She only had a connection to her previous assignment at the British Royal Air Force and Overwatch scientist Winston, but that’s about it. Sure, her so-called ‘chronal disassociation’ condition from the Slipstream incident was interesting but only to scientists, not to her. She had seen her fair share of strange people in Talon. 

Lena stepped forward, a bright genuine smile formed on her face as she took off her large round sunglasses and twirled it before hanging them on her white T-shirt’s collar, exposing her wide and round brown eyes. Olivia had never encountered Lena this close before, so she couldn’t help examining her. Her attire was somehow uncharacteristically  _ normal,  _ which explains why Olivia didn’t notice her at all. White T-shirt aside, she wore a brown leather jacket, slim blue jeans and black shoes, maybe boots, she couldn’t tell. She was more distracted by the shape of her legs outlined by her jeans.

“Relax, I won’t bite!” Lena said, snapping Olivia back to reality. "So what’s happening ‘ere?"

"She’s got no card, only cash," the barista at the counter said before Olivia could answer. 

"Aw, you gotta have a card these days!" Lena chirped brightly - Olivia wondered where she’s getting all that energy from. Lena took out from some jacket pocket her credit card. "Here! You can use mine!" She offered, waving the card about. "Whatcha ordering?" 

Olivia thought about refusing, to retreat to another quieter place to get her meal, but she was so caught up by Lena’s energy and enthusiasm that she felt bad even thinking about doing it. "Erm, the English Breakfast Set…" she said, slightly embarrassed, feeling like a foolish child who lost her wallet and needed someone to buy her food.

"Hey! That’s my favourite too!" Lena exclaimed. "Although I think it could use more eggs and mushroom," she winked at the barista who blushed and turned to prepare the meal. "How ‘bout the beverage? Coffee? Tea?" 

"Er..." Still feeling like a lost child, Olivia could only answer with a straightforward "English Breakfast Tea".  She glanced around with uncertainty and noticed that almost everybody was looking at then. She looked away, not used to having this much attention around her without a plan. Things were moving a little too fast for her liking. She wished that she’d drop a translocator outside before entering.  _ Always leave yourself a backdoor,  _ she scolded herself. 

"Oi! That’s the exactly the same one I ordered!" Lena laughed, placing her hands on her hips and gave a very very delighted look as if she found a long lost friend. Olivia could not look her straight in the eye; Lena was beaming too brightly. "Here, let me treat you for having a good taste!"

"Oh no, you don’t have to," Olivia knew the standard reply to that statement. She didn’t mean it, of course, and even if Lena agrees, she had the money prepared.  _ But obviously she’ll treat me. _ Olivia thought, thankful that she finally got a good hold of the situation she’s in.  _ Just act naturally from here on,  _ she told herself, surreptitiously letting a breath go to relax.

"It’s fiiiiine," Lena stretched the word and proceeded to  _ boop _ the card on the reader. "Boop!" She mimicked the sound before keeping the card, "and we’re done! Easy eh!" Olivia almost laughed. She couldn’t believe that this bubbly and cute person in front of her was the same high-profile Overwatch agent that attempted to stop the cold-blooded Amile. 

"One English Breakfast Set to go!" The barista announced as he returned to the counter with a bag. 

Olivia took it with a ‘thanks'. The satisfying aroma of eggs, sausages and bacon filled her nose. Her stomach growled loudly in response. Lena gave it a quick poke, to which Olivia flinched in surprise. "Looks like someone’s expecting!" Lena gave a chuckle.

Olivia’s eyes widened as she tried to process the comment. Was she saying she’s fat? Or was she just treating her stomach as a hungry person? Was it meant to be a joke or something? Olivia shook her head and chuckled at how bad a statement it was. "That was terrible! It doesn’t even make se-” she twitched as her brain failed to process the comment again “-what??”

"Aha! But made ya laugh, didn’t I!" Lena winked, her know-it-all stance causing Olivia to snort. "You should get going, though. Don’t wanna keep the food waiting. It might turn cold on you, and you won’t like it when it’s upset at you.”

“Er...alright,” Olivia said, not sure what to say to Lena’s personification of her breakfast. She thought it’s an interesting way to put it, but she wasn’t used to talking to people like this. The people she had to work with mostly kept to themselves and were cold, rigid and overall boring. In her team, she’s the playful and teasy one, so she wasn’t sure how to react when someone equally -  _ maybe more - _ energetic confronts her.  __ “I’ll get going now, guess. Haha, don’t want to keep it waiting...right?” she laughed awkwardly, gesturing to her breakfast. 

“That’s the spirit! Enjoy, love!” Lena cheered.

Olivia made her way out and let off a sigh, allowing the cool of the outside weather calm her down and collect herself.  _ What a disaster,  _ she thought. Attracting unnecessary attention, almost having to hack a device in plain sight  _ just  _ to get breakfast and worse of all, running into an Overwatch agent, all at the start of the day.

But  _ somehow _ ...it didn’t feel all that bad.

“Looks like someone’s expecting!” Lena’s comment echoed in her mind. “Expecting...expecting...expecting…”

Olivia snorted once more, a silly grin unknowingly stuck to her face.

_ What a goofball. _


	2. Chapter 2

"I’m home..." Lena muttered to her empty apartment. 

She dreaded the silent response every time. There was no one to greet her, no one to ask her about her day, no one to snuggle into. She could try not to say anything, but it’s hard to kick a habit. She shook the dreaded feeling away.  _ Stupid Lena!  _ she scolded herself.  _ Stupid! Silly! Sss-!  _ She struggled to find another  _ s _ word that meant the same thing but gave up, concluding that she is dumb. 

She turned on the lights and her computer. Old eighties English music filled the room, calming her down. “Hmm hmm,” Lena hummed to the song she didn’t know the lyrics to. She stripped out of her clothes, save her orange-white panties, tossing them aside onto a lone chair in the middle of the room that still had yesterday and the day before’s clothes sitting on it.   _ Freedom!  _ Lena stretched, feeling the air with her entire body, feeling momentarily liberated from all the stress in the world. She stretched some more, until she got dizzy and let herself fall onto her unmade bed face first. 

_ What a day,  _ she thought, tossing around to face the ceiling before she could suffocate from the bed sheets. She spread her arms and legs wide, taking up the entire space of the queen-sized bed, maximizing the comfort of her bed. It was a long day.

Or rather, it was  _ yet _ another long day. 

Talon’s attacks had been increasing, to the point where Overwatch’s numbers are spread thin. Key members were dispatched to various key installations to be on standby for possible attacks. Lena herself was deployed to Dorado only a month ago. It’s not exactly what Lena would consider an exciting mission, but  _ work is work, right? Guard duty is still a duty.  _

Thankfully, it wasn’t all that bad. It wasn’t as if there’s nothing to do. Deployed members were also expected to help out with peacekeeping and community work to establish presence until Talon’s attack or Overwatch’s recall in a month’s time, whichever comes first. Lena didn’t mind all that. In fact, she thought it would be eye-opening as well as fun.

A typical day would be going to a different workplace from the previous day, meeting new people and working with them. Thanks to her social butterfly personality, Lena became famous amongst the locals in the neighbourhood. Before long, she was constantly invited to parties or hang out with the locals after work, usually into the late night. Today was another such typical day. 

_ Perhaps it was all for the best _ , Lena thought grimly. She picked herself off her bed and sat in front of her computer, aimlessly browsing through her feeds and social media, scrolling through photos of her friends back home. She missed home, as she always did when she's on an overseas mission, but this time she wasn't that keen on returning. 

_ Emily.  _ Lena's felt her heart drop as her eyes fell onto her ex-girlfriend's pictures, the wound on their vicious breakup a month ago just before she was sent here still fresh. Foolishly on impulse, she clicked on the link on Emily's name to display her profile. 

"You are unable to view Emily's profile. Become friends?" the resultant display hit her with a blow to her heart, the nursed wound undone as tears began to form.  _ Stupid Lena, stupid, stupid stupid!  _ Through sheer willpower, she closed the entire browser and rubbed the tears away from her eyes. She knew it was a mistake to open social media in the first place, but she couldn't help herself. She always couldn't help herself. It's like a curse. How hard is it to  _ not _ do something? 

_ Fudging hard, apparently.  _ Only a minute passed after she closed her browser and Lena's already impatiently fidgeting about, strumming her fingers on the table and looking around her room for anything that's remotely interesting. Realizing that, she pressed her face her between her hands. "Argh, I'm so restless! What is wrong with meeeee?" She slumped onto the desk, arms locked around her head, frustrated at herself. 

Her mind wandered to her relationship with Emily, playing through all the times they had together in vivid detail, like a video playlist in high definition. It was a magical relationship. When they were together, their bodies and minds melded, completely in sync with each other. They had so much going on with each other. 

Then, Lena got tired and bored. 

Like firecrackers, their relationship was all sparks and flames dying down into embers and then...nothing.

It all took a turn when Emily mentioned that she wanted to settle down and have kids. She wanted Lena to leave Overwatch and pick up a stabler, safer job. “What if something like that the Slipstream incident happened again?” was the argument. “What if you never come back?”

Lena refused, of course, which ended up starting a quarrel. She loved her Overwatch crew, and she loved the opportunities they gave to travel around the world to do exciting risky missions. Settling down was something she could not wrap her head around yet, let alone having kids. She conceded that it’d be nice to eventually, maybe when she’s older, but not now. 

“Then when?” Emily asked. The quarrel ended there with Lena left speechless, and a fuming Emily storming out of the room.  

Sex was another factor. Lena was always trying to push the boundaries of their sex life, always wanting more and more. However, Emily didn’t budge. “Can’t we just have regular sex?” she said. Lena still remembered how it felt as if her heart was falling into a bottomless pit that day. It was the first time she ever felt lost and confused. She had thought Emily would be more willing to try new things, but to outright reject the mere mention of it shocked her. She felt disappointed. She felt selfish that she felt disappointed. She tried her best to accommodate, but in the end, she got bored of regular sex, to the point where she found herself making excuses to avoid it. Without any other way to release her sexual frustration, Lena began to fantasize herself with other people, including Overwatch and, worse, Talon members.

Lena squirmed. Just merely thinking about doing it with her friends and enemies had gotten her hot and wet. She cried. She hated it. She know it’s wrong but she couldn’t help herself. She blamed herself for the breakup, blamed herself for not being able reciprocate to Emily’s feelings, blamed herself for everything.  _ Selfish!  _ Lena scolded herself, her hand reaching down between her legs.  _ Stupid! Silly! Selfish!  _ She gasped as she found the sweet spot with her fingers, slowly rubbing it in a circular motion, imagining herself with various people in various scenarios. She cycled through them quickly: Mei next to a fridge, Lucio on his turntables, Hana while she’s gaming, Widowmaker pinning her down, Sombra, Reinhardt, Angela, Hanzo, Genji, McCree,  _ even the omnic Zenyatta _ . 

The guilt in her grew, feeding towards her arousal. Instinctively, she spread her legs wide and placed them onto the desk, her hands continuing to do their work. She didn’t want it. She shouldn’t. But the more she denied, the better she felt. Thinking became impossible as she surrender herself to her illegal desires.

“Oh god, not again.” Lena’s body convulsed. She clutched her panties and pulled it down as much as she could manage through her body’s spasms, as she felt a familiar crashing wave coming closer and closer from within. “Oh god!” She cried through her teeth. Her eyes rolled. Her soul left her body momentarily, released into ultimate bliss. She came again and again, squirting her pain, her worries and her stress all over the place. She tried to stay in this ecstasy forever, to be filled with this feeling of raw happiness, but just as fast as the feeling came, it left, leaving her body aching and sore.

Lena heaved, slowly recovering from the intensity of her orgasm. Her legs slid down off the wet desk onto the wet floor. After spending a few moments dazed, she finally came to her senses. "Aw crap, I really should change the way I do this," she muttered, getting up to clean the mess she made with a towel. 

As she cleaned, she sniffled from guilt, tears rolling down her cheeks. She never came this hard before she arrived here, let alone squirt. To think that fantasizing about doing something that went against her morals would drive her to this level of climax. 

_ You are a bad girl, Lena. Bad! Evil! Pervert! You can’t even make a single girl happy. How are you supposed to make the world happy? You don’t deserve to be in Overwatch! You don’t deserve Emily!  _

Sighing, Lena tossed the towel onto her chair of dirty clothes. She’s tired. Tired of thinking. Tired of moving. Tired of herself. She grabbed a couple of muscle relaxant pills sitting next to her computer and swallowed them dry. She checked her calendar. Tomorrow’s a day off. She decided that she’ll distract herself with a sorry housekeeping attempt before hanging out with the locals at night. 

With that, she turned off the lights and music before falling back onto her bed, huddling into her blanket. She cried to sleep and let the pill help her end yet another typical day.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia sat in front of her computer of six screens facing back at her. She yawned. She didn't have much to do today. She had already reported to Talon about Lena's sightings in her area and they just told her to keep watch. Which she did...perhaps a little too excessively. 

After a few more friendly encounters with Lena in her disguise, Olivia became increasing curious about her. What makes her tick? How is she able to be friendly with the locals so fast? How is she so goddamn cute? The questions swimmed around Olivia's mind as she scanned the data she downloaded about her displayed on her monitors. As expected (and disappointedly so), there wasn't much. Her most confidential files were just her missions with Overwatch and her posting in the Royal Air Force, all of which Olivia was already familiar with.

_ Boring.  _

Frustrated, her eyes shifted towards another monitor displaying an image gallery of Lena.  _ This one's a bit troublesome _ . Unlike texts where she could use word patterns and keywords to find what she needed, images requires her own eyes to make judgements. 

One by one, Olivia scrolled through the images. The first wave of were of Lena captured on high security cameras, media and social platforms. Those images were mostly unremarkable. Olivia went through them within minutes. 

Then the  _ interesting  _ images came. Olivia’s eyes lit up. She slowed down as a familiar sense of excitement rose within her. Unsuspecting shots of Lena flashed on her monitor, each image making her more excited. Olivia loved her collection of vojour images, but seeing Lena in tight green shorts, loose tees, bikinis, and even a skirt gave her shivers.  _ A skirt! _ Olivia had never seen nor could she have imagined Lena, with the boyish look of hers, wearing a flowing one-piece skirt.  _ She's gorgeous _ , she thought, eyes wide as she took her time examining each image before going to the next, licking her lips as she squirmed from the warmth spreading from between her legs. 

Olivia sighed. She slid down her chair. A hand ran downwards as her other hand continued to manipulate the screen with simple gestures. Her breaths became heavy. She imagined stalking Lena, a ghost secretly watching in her private moments, learning everything about her, all her dark secrets and even better, fetishes. She imagined knowing her interests, her body, her sensitive areas. Maybe she’s secretly a sadist. Maybe her neck is sensitive spot. Maybe, maybe, maybe.  _ Maybe she’s gay.  _ Olivia’s imagination ran wild along with her fingers. Her teeth clenched and her body tightened, bracing for the climax. 

“A-ahh!” A gasp escaped her lips. The images on the screen and in her head came to a sudden stop. Her body quivered to a delightfully sinful feeling enveloping it. The white in her mind faded.  _ Once is enough,  _ she told herself.  _ Once is enough.  _ She repeated, pushing the lust away. It wasn’t easy, and she could’ve sworn that it’s getting harder to do the more she meets Lena.  _ Just my imagination,  _ she waved the thought away as she straightened herself, exchanging her wet pants and underwear for new clean pairs.

“Download Complete.” 

Olivia turned her attention back to the computer. “Oho,” she muttered, a grin forming on her face again. Her computer had finally managed to find Lena’s personal phone contents, foolishly stored online. The data was bigger than she anticipated. Lena’s contacts, passwords, messages, downloaded content, music playlists, browser history...everything was downloaded into her computer. Her eyes gleamed. She could hear her heart pounding. She couldn’t wait to get started.

“Party in one hour, downtown.” 

“Fuck,” Olivia cursed under her breath. Just as she was about learn so much about Lena, she had to make it downtown to have a party with her and the locals. The choice was a no-brainer, but she’d rather have both.  _ I’ll have time to look through them later,  _ Olivia thought regrettably, as she peeked through the contents, promising herself to leave in five minutes.  _ Just a peek.  _

To her surprise, something already managed to catch her eye. A phone number registered under the name of ‘Emily’, flagged as deleted in the database, exactly the time when Lena arrived here in Mexico. 

_ Emily. Hmm.  _

Olivia ran a quick search for the name in the database. An enormous list of results displayed: from browser history, to password matches, to profile information, to entire conversations, spoken and written. This Emily person must’ve meant a lot to Lena.

Olivia smiled excitedly and got changed. Looks like she wouldn’t be bored during her trip downtown.

* * *

 

"See ya!" 

Lena waved to the group from a distance, tiptoeing as if it would make her more visible. With a dramatic spin, she walked away, leaving Olivia behind with the group of locals who were waving back. 

"Man, she's a wild one, yes?" one of them said. 

"I wonder if she's available?" Another said. 

"Nah, I'm sure she's taken. Who wouldn't already make the move on her?" 

"Hey! You'll never know!"

Olivia left the group to their chatter. With Lena gone, she wasn’t interested in their small talk. But she wasn't about to go home. Not yet. She had other plans. "My way's that way," she told them, pointing to a dark alleyway. First, she needed to shake them off. "Thanks for the night."

"Erm, are you sure? That's a pretty dark alley." One of them commented. "I could walk you home."

"It's a shortcut. I'll be fine." Olivia smiled through her disguise. That guy’s been a real gentleman to her all night. Too bad she wasn’t interested. "You guys have fun. I'll see you soon."

"Alright, if you say so. Take care."

With a wave, Olivia walked into the alley, checked that they weren't looking and disappeared into her cloaking field. She hastened her steps, looking at her holographic radar on her wrist. A red dot blinked. She's near her target. Olivia skirted around the corners and crossed a few blocks before she finally found Lena, walking alone on the street. 

Although, 'walking' would seem like an understatement.

Lena wasn't walking as straight as she did when they left her. Her legs criss-crossed on every step as she occasionally stumbled onto the walls at her side. "Ahaha-hic!" Her laughs slurred with her swaying posture. "Stupid Lena, haha! Stupid, silly! Haha!"  

Olivia couldn't help but feel sympathy for the girl. She had read as much as she could about Lena's broken relationship with Emily on the way to the party. She suspected that Lena's putting a strong front with her overly bright and optimistic attitude, but from what she's seeing now...it’s much worse than she thought.

"Stupid Lena drank too much haha! Who are you trying to be? A hero? Don’t even have the discipline to stop when you should. Royal Air Force my foot! Overwatch my ass!" Lena did a monologue at a nearby lamppost, poking it sternly. 

"I don’t like your attitude Missus Lamp! I’d have you know that I am a celebrated hero loved by millions!" She gripped the lamppost, as if trying to strangle it. "Not Emily! Hahaha!" She laughed again. Then she flopped onto it, the laughter slowly becoming cries and sniffles. "Not Emil..." She sank onto the floor and sobbed. "Emilyyyy…"

Olivia was shocked. Shocked at the sight of the cheerful hero of Overwatch hero melting down into a sorry puddle of mess in front of her. 

Lena cried and cried, until Olivia couldn’t watch any longer. Enemies of her allegiance or not, she isn’t the kind to ignore a crying girl.

“Hey,” Olivia called out.

Lena didn’t respond.

Olivia walked towards her. “Hey,” she called out again. 

“B-bubbubu...” 

Olivia leaned down. "Hey, you alright?"

Suddenly, Lena’s body jolted forward. "BLERGH!!" A stream of puke fled from her mouth. She pants, laughing, "Haha, even something...like puke...don’t want to stay within me, haha...b-BLERG-!" She released another wave. And another, until she fell backwards, groaning, sniffing, and then her body lay limp, eyes whited out with their lids only half shut. 

"Oi!  _ Ack- _ " Olivia choked from the putrid stench of vomit that already began to fill the air. She kneeled besides her, checking for pulse or any signs of life.  _ Weak.  _ She checked her breathing.  _ Erratic.  _ "Hey, Lena." Olivia shook Lena’s lifeless body, which showed no signs of resistance except for soft groaning and unintelligible mumbling.  _ Good enough. _

"I’m going to pick you up, okay?" Olivia said

"Yesss mumm I appre...appreci...okay dad..." Lena stumbled. 

With a heave, Olivia pulled Lena up to a sitting position. With her back facing Lena, Olivia pulled Lena onto her and lifted her from her thighs into a piggyback carry. "Oof, you’re heavy!" 

"H-hey...! I’m just...a little...mmrnmr..." Lena protested but her words faded to nothingness. 

The trip to a nearby motel thankfully wasn’t very far. What Olivia was more worried about was that in the quiet of the street, she had became fully aware of her hands making skin contact on Lena’s soft thighs.  _ God, she’s so helpless, I can do anything to her - _ Olivia shook that thought away.  _ No, get her to the motel first, then do what I want.  _ Her imagination was already running wild. Thoughts about taking pictures of a sleeping Lena, touching her, ‘exploring’ her swarmed her mind, despite her attempts to ignore them. 

“Finally…” Olivia had reached the motel, exhausted not physically, but mentally from combating her imagination. On the counter, a teenage boy sat playing on his phone who looked up as Olivia entered. 

“Room?”

“For one night,” Olivia looked back to Lena, whose head bobbled without resistance whenever she moved, already out cold and gone. “Make that two.”

“We only have a single bed room,” the boy said. 

“Okay,” Olivia answered quickly before the thought of her sharing a single bed with Lena came to her head. 

The boy dropped the key onto the table, going back to his phone game. “Room number is on the key. You can pay tomorrow when you are more...available with your hands.”

_ Fuck, stop mentioning my hands,  _ Olivia cursed at the urge to crawl her hands up to Lena’s butt -  _ again _ . “Why don’t you help me to the room and I’ll pay you straight,” she suggested. The boy sighed, clearly annoyed. “Then you don’t have to find me tomorrow,” she added.

“Fine fine,” the boy conceded.

They arrived at the room. Olivia paid the boy in cash as soon as she dropped Lena on the bed. She thanked the boy, who muttered something before walking away, eyes back on his phone game. Olivia shrugged and closed the door.  _ Kids these days,  _ she thought before realizing that that’s what old people say. 

“Zzz…” 

Lena’s peaceful snore resonated in the small room they are in. She was already sprawled on the bed, claiming it as her own. “Lena, I need the bed too,” Olivia said, sat besides the helpless girl and gave her nose a poke.  Lena frowned and grumbled, but didn’t wake up. Olivia chuckled at the annoyed reponse.

It was a strange feeling sitting beside the sleeping young celebrated Overwatch hero. After reading up about and interacting with her, Olivia couldn’t help but think that if they were not in opposing factions, in some alternate universe, they would be good friends.  _ Maybe Lena been to one,  _ she thought, thinking about Lena’s strange situation as a time ghost. “Must be nice, traveling to different dimensions, exploring different possibilities,” Olivia muttered. 

“Nngh,” Lena frowned, tossing and turning her head. Olivia place a hand on her forehead, brushing her hair aside, stroking her face. Lena breathing slowed and calmed down, a soft smile grew on her face as she snuggled into Olivia’s palm, all the worry on her face gone.  _ What a baby. _

It took a moment for Olivia to realize how warm she felt. In this room, the Overwatch and Talon thing seemed so far away, as if it’s all a really bad dream. She thought it would be nice to have Lena as a friend, or maybe something more. She thought whether it would be nice to just settle down. 

_ Maybe something will work out.  _ Olivia shook her head, and placed the blanket onto Lena. 

“I’m really getting old.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Burp!”

Lena’s eyes flashed open, gasping in disgust from the pukey breath that escaped her mouth. “Argh! Disgusting!” She cried, making numerous contorted faces before she realized her unfamiliar surroundings. 

“Wait, where am I?” 

She’s in a small room with only a small stream of sunlight peeking from the small opening of the curtains. The decor was quite shabby and boring, and the bed she’s on wasn’t really comfortable.  _ Looks like a motel of some sort,  _ Lena thought,  _ we definitely have better ones in Britain.  _

She sat up, the blanket falling off her, causing her to shiver.  _ Right, where are my clothes?  _ She looked around, confused. Something didn’t make sense in her mind. “Wait, I’m naked...in bed…? But is that normal?” She tried to think, but her head throbbed violently, as if someone had hit her with a giant club. “Argh, my head hurts...and my breath fucking stinks!”

Lena rubbed her head. “Okay, let’s backtrack. I left the party, then I was in the streets, then...then...I must’ve been puking I guess?” She blew her breath into her hands and sniffed. “Argh...it’s puke all right. How much did I drink?” She started counting. “One tequila, two, three...man the people love that drink around here, huh! Luckily they have some smooth cocktails to go around. Man that Bloody Mary was delicious!”

“Are you always this talkative in the morning?” 

Lena jumped at the sudden voice, hurriedly covered her body. “I have been kidnapped!” 

A purple outline flickered in front of her bed, eventually revealing a petite tanned local woman in large tee and her underwear. Lena eyes grew wide. “I know you! You are the hacker that stole my...my...Chronal Accelerator’s technology! Er...something to do with hats...sombrero? S-Sombra!”

“Firstly, I didn’t steal. I referenced. I gave credits too.” The woman said. “Secondly, it’s in the bag.” She pointed at Lena’s bag sitting on the counter behind her. 

“Hey that’s my line!” Lena complained. The woman chuckled. “What’s so funny!” Lena cried, annoyed. She didn’t like to be laughed at. It made her feel stupid. 

“Nothing,” the woman said. She threw Lena’s clothes onto her, along with a towel. “You should get changed and wash up.”

“Wait!” Lena’s eyes grew impossibly wider, looking delirious at this point. “Wait! That means you stripped me and saw me naked! You pervert! Why would you do that!” 

“Your clothes reeked of alcohol and puke. I wouldn’t be able to sleep next to you. Anyway, they are already cleaned.”

“Wait!” Lena raised a finger, as if she’s solving the greatest mystery in the world. “That means you slept with me!”

Sombra rolled her eyes. “Yes, I just said that.” She pointed around the small room. “Do you have any better ideas where else to sleep?”

“Er,” Lena looked around. The room  **was** small. She couldn’t even tell Sombra to sleep on the floor. That would be too cruel. “You could sleep on...on…” Lena frowned. “Anyway, you can’t sleep with me! We aren’t even dating!” 

“We could.”

Lena stopped. She didn’t expect the suggestion. Her eyes darted back and forth, as her imagination crept up on her, flashing her times when she masterbated to her. “W-we shouldn’t!” Lena smacked herself. “We are enemies! I mean, you are working for Talon, right?”

“What if I said I’m not?” Sombra smirked. 

“Huh?” 

“I’m not working for Talon.” 

Lena raised an eyebrow. Maybe if Sombra’s not working with Talon, it would be alright? She shook her head. “You are lying! Even if you are not, you are associated with Talon, that means you are evil, a bad person!”

“And what makes you think you are not a bad person?” Sombra smiled. “Going out with the locals, making friends, fighting for Overwatch, Royal Air Force pilot...all these credentials and you can’t even provide happiness for yourself and your ex.”

“Y-you!” Lena’s voice became shaky. “T-That’s private! I-I…” Emotions flood her chest, her heart grew brittle and heavy as tears began to flow down her eyes. “You  _ are  _ evil!” She sniffled. “You shouldn’t poke your nose into others’ business! What do you know about our relationship! Do know nothing about me!”

“I do, in fact.” Sombra shook her head. “You know I do. I know why you broke up with Emily. I know that you are afraid of your restlessness. I know that you lust over everything that you see, including me. I know that you mingle with the locals to escape the reality that is your personal life. I know...”

“You b-bit-” The curse word formed in her mouth but she was held back by an outburst of tears. “Waa-waah!” Unable to control herself, she cried out loud. All her thoughts and feelings that she tried to bottle up escape from came back instantly from Sombra’s words. She felt like a mess. Hopeless. She didn’t know what to do. “Hic-! W-waah!” She cried into the bed, covering herself up with the sheets. She just want to sleep. Maybe this was just a nightmare. Maybe she stumbled into a bad alternate reality. Maybe when she wakes up, Emily would be right beside her, humming her favourite song. 

“Hey...er…” 

Lena could feel Sombra sit next to hear. 

“Go away!” Came her muffled yell from under the sheets.

“Hey, I’m sorry… okay?” Lena could feel Sombra tugging her sheets. “I got a bit carried away. I’m not trying to antagonize you, okay? Er…god I’m bad at this. I brought you breakfast. Your favourite English one.”

Lena stopped. Somehow, whatever Sombra said felt sincere and comforting.  _ Is this a trap?  _ Lena wondered. Sombra’s smart, she knew. And cunning. Maybe she’s just pretending. Maybe she’s trying to convert her to Talon! 

“I’m not joining!”

“What?”

“I’m not joining Talon! I won’t be tricked!”

“Don’t be stupid,” Lena felt a light pat on her head. “You should go get changed. I’ll heat up the breakfast.” 

Lena peeked out of her sheets. Sombra drew the curtains causing Lena to wince at the sudden light that entered the room. Sombra looked out of the window and sighed. “What a terrible view,” she said. Lena only watched, a little mesmerized at how defenseless and casual Sombra’s around her. She only ever saw her in her purple combat outfit. Everything else was just based on her own imagination. 

“W-why?” Lena started. 

“Hmm?”

“Why are you so nice to me? I’m your enemy!” Lena asked.

“I told you, I’m not working for Talon.” Sombra said, giving a look that made Lena feel like she wasn’t listening. 

“But, you are, right?” Lena said. “You are lying. Overwatch still lists you as a Talon agent.”

“That depends on your perspective,” Sombra folded her arms. “Yes, I’m listed as a Talon agent, but I don’t agree with Talon’s goal and mission.” She shrugged. “Neither do I agree with Overwatch, mind you. I just want to set people free from oppression.” 

“But that’s what Overwatch does!” Lena argued.

“That’s what you think. By the time you go through the media, the politicians, the businessman, how many people’s lives were already lost? Why did you think Blackwatch existed?”

“But you guys kill people. You guys killed Mondatta!” 

“Trust me, we could’ve killed a lot more if I weren’t involved.” Sombra laughed proudly. “As for Mondatta… let’s just say that there are things you don’t know about him. Either way, I didn’t agree with what we did to him and I wasn’t involved in that mission.”

Lena frowned. “I’m still not sure if I can trust you.”

“Well, believe whatever you will but you should go wash up. Breakfast can’t wait all day.”

* * *

 

Lena emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed in yesterday’s shirt and shorts, to see a grand English breakfast sitting before her, complete with her favourite brand of tea and fruits. Her stomach growled on sight and smell. “This is a bit creepy…” she told Sombra, who’s on the bed looking at holographic images. “It’s like you know everything about me.” 

“I told you I know everything about you,” Sombra said, not really looking at her.

“That doesn’t mean that you should...I don’t know...get me breakfast? Or carry me to a motel when I’m dead drunk on the streets.”

“Aha!” Sombra smiled. “You finally figured it out.”

“I’m not stupid,” Lena pouted.

“Stupid Lena! Silly! Stupid!” Sombra mimicked her voice, causing Lena to cringe.  “No one ever said you are except yourself, you know.”

Lena didn’t reply. Cautiously, she sat in front of the counter and ate her meal. It was delicious. Nothing tasted suspicious. The door’s only a few steps away. She could escape if she wanted to, but Sombra showed no signs of stopping her. “What if I grabbed my bag and ran,” Lena asked, munching slowly on her food thoughtfully. 

“It would be nice if you paid your share of the motel,” Sombra replied.

“Erm…” Lena turned to face Sombra. “I was thinking in the shower and I realized that I haven’t thanked you for picking helpless ol’ me up from the streets so...thanks. Maybe you aren’t that bad a person after all,” Lena said. “I mean, a person that does that can’t be evil, right?”

Sombra closed her holograms and moved to the edge of the bed, sitting right in front of Lena. “Hey,” she said. “I’m sorry too okay? I shouldn’t have made you cry like that.”

Lena paused. She wasn’t expecting that. “You’re nice.”

She sat, thinking about what else to say. She didn’t know what’s the right thing to do in this situation. She wanted to follow her feelings, but not only had following her feelings hurt her before, she didn’t know if trusting Sombra would be a good idea, yet. 

As she sat thinking, an awkward silence filled the air. It was interrupted with the momentarily soft sensation of something brushing her lips. Lena was dumbfounded. She didn’t imagine it, did she? Sombra had just given her a kiss on the lips!

“Hey, don’t look so sad. What happened to the optimistic and bright hero Tracer that we all knew!” Sombra said with a sheepish grin. “Besides, it hurts me to see you sad.” 

_ Why are you so nice!  _ Lena teared again. “I’m s-sorry I…” 

“Hey, why are you crying again!” 

“I don’t deserve to be treated this nicely!” Lena sobbed between her sniffs. “Why are you so nice to me?”

Another pause, as Sombra took some time to consider her words. 

“Because I like you.”

“H-huh?” 

Before Lena could respond, Sombra was already in her face, pressing her lips onto hers. They kissed. Lena was resistant at first, but her emotions took over, and their tongues danced. Lena could feel Sombra’s insides, turning her on every time Sombra gasped helplessly when her tongue touched certain areas. 

Sombra placed an arm behind Lena and pulled her in. Lena followed suit without thinking.  _ She’s not a bad person,  _ was on the back of her mind. She couldn’t prove why but she could feel it in Sombra’s delicate and gentle movements around her body, movements that contain affection. 

Lena returned the movements in kind. She hadn’t done this in a long time. She quivered at the sensation of Sombra’s soft skin and slender body, at the sound of her moans and gasps. How long had she yearned for a skinship like this? She pressed herself down, her body on to hers. Everything just felt  _ right.  _

Lena pulled herself away. “We shouldn’t do this,” she said. “We only just met. And we didn’t even date. And I don’t even know you that well.”

“Your eyes say otherwise,” Sombra remarked with a grin. “And you’re already wet here.” 

She pulled her leg up between Lena’s groins. Lena yelped in surprise as an electric feeling coursed through her body. 

“W-whoa you are drenched down there,” Sombra remarked in surprise. 

Somehow, hearing Sombra’s surprised voice made Lena excited. She bit her lower lips, as she rubbed her groin against Sombra’s naked thighs, angling it so that it hit her clit. Sombra only watched her in amazement, which somehow made Lena want to do even more. She went down, sliding a hand under Sombra’s shirt, searching for her breasts. Sombra winced, making Lena even more excited. 

“Oh yes…” Sombra moaned. Lena took that as a green light and slide another into her underwear. She ruffled and pulled her pubic hair before sliding a finger at the outside surface of her virgina. “Oh god,” Sombra bit her lips too, her breaths becoming rapid and heavy. “Inside,” she pleaded, grabbing Lena’s arm and pushed it downwards. Lena compiled and went lower. She circled around the entrance to ensuring it’s wetness before inserting her fingers.

“Oooh!” Sombra squealed. Her body arched from the pleasure of Lena’s fingers stirring her inside. Lena couldn’t take it. She dived deep and lowered herself to kiss. Sombra wrapped her arms around her, cluelessly fondling Lena everywhere, her sides, her ass and her boobs. Lena moaned in response to every attempt. She loved being touched everywhere. She loved it even more when Sombra’s touching stopped for short moment every time Lena increased her intensity, her insides tightening along with her body. 

“Oh Lena, you are so good,” her voice leaked out. Lena took that as a sign to go faster. Sombra gasped at the pace, her mouth gaping open and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. “F-” she tried to cry out but her body spasmed from the climaxes.

Lena looked at Sombra, who was panting with bliss. Her insides ache. She wanted more.  But... 

“We should stop,” she said. “This is not right.” 

Sombra leaned forward. “Then why are you fidgeting?” she asked, returning to her smug grin despite her pants. “You seemed like you enjoyed fingering me.” 

“Er…” Lena looked away. “I thought you were...fun, that’s all. I-I got carried away! It was nothing!” She flailed her excuses carelessly.

Sombra laughed. “‘Fun?’ Is that the word you decided to use?”

“Either way, we shouldn’t be doing this! We need to go on a date, have a nice dinner, watch a movie, then rent a room. The order is all wrong!” 

“So you would go on a date with me, huh?” Sombra pointed out.

Lena’s face went red.  _ What am I saying!  _ “That’s not what I meant!” she denied. “I just meant that this is the wrong order!”

Sombra laughed again. Lena pouted. “What!”

“You are really not making any sense, you know. Beside, now that you fingered me, it’s time for me to repay you.” 

Suddenly with a swing, she grabbed Lena by the sides and flipped her over, pinning her down.

“Whoa!” Lena cried in surprise. Suddenly Sombra’s on top of her, looking down towards her. She blushed and looked away, although at part of her eyes are still eyeing her. 

“You like what you are seeing?” Sombra asked. “I work out once in awhile.”

“I-I’ve seen better!” 

“That’s not what your body says,” Sombra lightly placed a finger onto Lena’s short pants, poking on the damp section. “You were so wet so fast that you even leaked through your pants. You are more sexually deprived than I thought.” 

“Nnn…” Lena tried to protest only to moan from the touch. 

“You should be more honest with your feelings Lena,” Sombra said. “Aren’t you tired of hiding behind politically correct words and just say what you mean?” 

Lena didn’t answer, too busy fighting with her urge to go on. “I-I don’t know…”

“Hey Lena, look at me.” 

Lena looked straight, Sombra staring intensely at her. 

“I think you are cute,” Sombra smiled. “Would you like to go on a date some time?”

“W-what-!”

“There I confessed. That’s the right order, isn’t it?”

_ Why!  _ Lena covered her face in embarrassment. Her body shook from an explosion of emotions within her.  _ Why do I feel so happy!  _ She cried again.  _ Why do I feel so happy when an enemy said this to me!  _

“Hey, stop crying,” Sombra leaned in for another kiss. Lena accepted it, wrapping her arms lovingly around her. She didn’t care anymore. Love is love. Affection is affection. She had tried living without it and it only brought her pain. It was like a hole in herself that only got bigger as time passed. She didn’t care anymore. She needed this.

Sombra caressed her breasts, her hips and her body, muttering ‘cute’ every now and then - which made Lena turn redder than before - before moving down to undo her shorts and underwear. Sombra paused, taking a moment to look at Lena’s body.

“W-what? Is something strange?” Lena asked.

“You are really beautiful,” Sombra didn’t grin when she said that, the sincere words hitting Lena like a truck. 

“S-stop with the flattering, oh my god. Even Emily doesn’t do it that often.”

“But I’m just saying what I think,” Sombra chuckled. 

“Mnngh…” Lena covered her face again but Sombra pulled them open, giving her another kiss. Then, Lena felt something strangely hard teasing her groin. She yelped. “What’s that!”

“Relax,” Sombra waved something that looked like a dildo in front of her. “My fingernails are long so I thought this would be better.”

“Why do you have it! Did you carry it around?” Lena asked, shocked.

“It’s my personal one. You’ll never know when you need it,” she smiled. “Now just relax.”

“Wai-” Before Lena could stop her to ask more questions, a strong thick object filled her insides. “Hahhhhh!!” Her eyes rolled up everytime it thrusted inwards, losing her focus, looking her mind every time it hit her deep. “Ah! Ah!” She cried. She had never felt like this before, getting hit so deep. Emily wasn’t very fond of using tools so she never had the chance to experience it. “Oh my days it feels so good!” 

Sombra grinned. “Watch what this button does.”

“Oooh!! Wha-! Wark! Nrgh!” Lena gasped, her body tossing and turning from the sudden multiple sensations attacking her mind and body, causing her to spasm uncontrollably. “W-what’s that!”

“It can shoot hot water to simulate cumming. And it can vibrate and stir your insides,” Sombra explained. “Amongst other things.”

“Oh fudge it’s amazing!” Lena yelled. “Stir me inside! Shoot me!” 

Sombra obeyed, adding her own movements, angling the dildo at different directions to see which is the best. “Yes there!” Lena shrieked. “Oh fudge! Fudge fudge fudge ohhh-ahah! Ahaha! Noo! Yes!!” She laughed hysterically, her mind melting from the seemingly endless explosions within her body. “No! Yes! We shouldn’t! Oh! give it to me! Ohh~! OHH!”

Then there was a scream and everything went white. Lena knew her body was moving, but she could not feel anything. She didn’t bother trying. She just relaxed. All she felt was mind-numbing happiness. She felt at peace. It felt like at that moment, she understood what her monks of Mondatta were trying to preach.  _ Peace, tranquility, nothingness.  _

“Wow.”

Lena woke to Sombra’s voice. She looked around, still recovering from dizziness. Sombra was also looking around, a look of bewilderment in her face. “What’s wrong?” Lena asked. 

“You squirted all over. The bed, the floor, on you and me. I swear you could’ve hit the ceiling if the angle was right.” 

Lena tried to hide behind the blankets. “I’m sorry! I’m really sorry! I should’ve warned you…”

Sombra just gave a smirk. She licked her lips and placed her hand on the side of Lena’s face. “That was really hot. We should do it again."

"What about room?" Lena asked. “What time is it anyway?”

"I booked the room for two nights. We could check out tomorrow, unless you need to get to work now, I guess." Lena saw Sombra face fell slightly towards the end of the sentence. 

Lena shrugged. "I need to get back at night so I suppose I could stay until then." 

"Excellent," Sombra said. "Then we could go out for dinner. Consider that our first date." 

Lena blushed again. She would admit that she had fallen for this strange Mexican girl that she considered her enemy. She felt safe with her somehow, but she wasn’t sure why. How did everything that seemed wrong feel so right? She couldn’t help but wonder if this relationship would turn out to be a bad idea. 

Sombra pressed her body onto her and they went for another long intimate kiss, and all of Lena’s cares and worries evaporated. She’d worry about the future later. For now, she just wanted to be with Sombra. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really seemed like a mess lol!  
> I hope it's a good mess though, I wasn't very familiar with writing these kinds of scenes...  
> *mumbles excuses*


	5. Chapter 5

“If there isn’t anything by then, I’ll recall you back to HQ by next week.”

“Alright, luv!” Lena chirped and shut down her comms. “Next week, huh…” She muttered.

“I could start something if you miss me,” a voice came from behind. “Launch some illegal fireworks, disable the entire town’s electricity supply, you name it.”

Lena glanced behind her. A familiar purple silhouette flickered and revealed Sombra - or rather - Olivia as she came to know her real name. She was in her usual comfort outfit: tees and shorts, much like what Lena’s in now except hers is more orange-themed than purple. 

“Don’t be silly. Why would anyone miss someone such as you!“ Lena lied. “Besides, doing that would just give me more work, wouldn’t it?”

Olivia leaned onto Lena, embracing her from behind. “We could just roll around and just send some fake reports, you know?” Olivia suggested. “No one would know.”

“I can’t do that!” said Lena.

Olivia laughed. “I know I know.” She rested her chin onto Lena’s neck. “You’re cute when you get defensive.”

Lena heard that many times ever since Olivia and her became a...thing, but it didn’t stop her from blushing. She knew Olivia loved that part about her, although she couldn’t understand why. Still, it felt nice to be called ‘cute’ for something she didn’t realize was cute, if that made sense. 

It had been a month now since they became ‘together’. The days they spent with each other moved really fast. Lena thought that maybe it was because she wasn’t as depressed every night anymore. 

The first week was a little rough. She didn’t trust Olivia at first, but Olivia had given her everything she asked for: dinners, dates, sex, even Talon information, if convinced hard enough. It wasn’t until Olivia gave her her real name - with proof - and made her swear not to tell anyone about it that Lena realized that she’s genuine with her. She knew how important anonymity is for a hacker like Olivia.

“I still can’t believe you would give up your name like that,” Lena muttered, aimlessly scrolling around her social media. 

“Still hung up on that?” Olivia said. Her voice lowered. “...honestly, I wouldn’t know how to gain your trust otherwise.” 

Lena had thought about that before. Despite having so much faith in her data, Olivia didn’t seem as sure about how emotions work. She chuckled at the thought, about the gap between her mind and her heart.

"What’s so funny?" Olivia asked. 

"You are cute too," Lena smiled. 

"I try to be," Olivia smirked.

"Don’t be silly, that’s not what I meant. I meant the way you try to express your affection," Lena explained, turning to steal a look at Olivia’s confused face. She frowned, trying to find the right words. "I mean, almost everything you do is so well planned. It’s...almost like you have no confidence in your...charms?"

"Still got you to trust me, didn’t I?" Olivia raised an eyebrow. “Besides, with your sense of justice, how else would you be able to trust me, a person working for your enemy?”

"I don’t know…” Lena’s eyes moved away, unsure. Would an agent of Talon be able to charm her into loving her? The old Lena wouldn’t give a chance, but the Lena from a month ago? She’s not sure. On hindsight, she felt bad that Olivia had to prove her love through transactional means; giving something important in exchange for Lena’s trust. Lena accepting it made her realize how black and white her world had become. Maybe that’s why Emily couldn’t stand her.  _ Aw forget Emily, she’s gone now.  _ She placed a hand on Olivia’s tanned brown arms and sighed.  _ This is my new life now.  _

“I guess it’s my fault,” Lena conceded.

“Hmm?” Olivia’s eyes lit up. She always did when she’s about to learn something interesting. Lena always found that amusing. She didn’t think that she’s that interesting. 

“L-like,” Lena tried. “I guess I have always seen the world as black or white, I guess? Maybe? You know, good versus evil, tea versus coffee, boobs or no boobs…-what!”

Olivia was laughing. “What kind of examples are that??”

Lena pouted. “I was being serious!”

Olivia pats Lena on the head. Lena winced, trying to resist it but to no avail. “I won’t fall for your h-head pats!” was her futile attempt.

“You make a terrible prisoner.” Olivia ruffled her hair. 

“Mmn…”

“I don’t think you are as two-dimensional as you think, Lena.” Sombra said. “Trust me, I have seen worse. You heard of a certain Miss Satya?” 

“Huh, I guess there being two-dimensional isn’t black and white too, huh?” Lena frowned, going deep in thought. “That sounds like irony! Inception!”

_ Not exactly,  _ Olivia thought, but it’s cute when Lena thinks she’s smart so she let it slide. “So is it okay that I visit you in HQ? I know where it is.”

Lena entertained the thought of having a Talon agent infiltrating Overwatch HQ to sleep with her. On her bed. Together. It sounded suspicious like a kink. 

“I’ll take the silence as a yes.”

“No! I’m still thinking! Why couldn’t we just rent a room or something? Like normal people?” Lena asked. 

“Lena, we are everything but normal.” Sombra chuckled. “The last thing we want is records of you leaving at suspicious times of the day, followed by one of your nosy friends finding out about our relationship.”

Lena’s face fell. Olivia’s right. It’s not a normal relationship. Worse; it is technically a relationship with the  _ enemy.  _ “I wish you weren’t an agent of Talon,” she said. 

Olivia paused, then muttered. “Same here.”

“Hypothetically,” Lena started. “Just hypothetically, if in the future - ‘cause we never know what the future holds - if Talon outlived its usefulness to you, would you consider joining Overwatch?”

“Hypothetically,” Olivia repeated. “Hypothetically, once everything is over, we could just live together in a house.”

In that one statement, Lena was reminded of Emily. 

“I don’t mean now, obviously.” Olivia interrupted.

“What if it never ends?” Lena asked. She thought about the prospects of settling down with Emily before, but she couldn’t do it. She couldn’t imagine ever settling down. A part of her heart always felt like the world is crying for her help, begging her to see justice done. It was the constant in her life, and she couldn’t imagine living without it. “What if I want to keep fighting? ‘Save the world’? Until I get old, like Ana?”  

“Then we’ll keep fighting, then.” Olivia didn’t hesitate. “At least we know we are on the same side, right?”

“You always make everything seemed so simple,” Lena said. 

“But it is,” Olivia said. “People make things complicated.” 

Lena laughed. “Are you talking about me?” 

Olivia gave a smirk and a shrug. “I didn’t say that.”

“Oh you!” Lena gave a light punch at Olivia’s shoulders. “Still, I don’t get what you like about me.”

“I already told you.”

“No you didn’t!”

“I think you are cute?”

“That’s not an answer!”

“Then what is an answer?”

“‘Why’!” Lena poked Olivia’s sides, who shrieked in surprise and escaped to the bed, holding a pillow as a shield. Lena gave chase, laughing and pinning her down with only the pillow between then. “You need to give the whys instead of some generic summarized answer!”

“Wait wait, Lena stop!” Olivia laughed amongst the tickles. Lena eventually stopped, allowing her to catch her breath before gathering herself. 

But nothing came up. 

“I can’t think of why…” Olivia said. “It’s a mystery to me too. I just think you are cute.”

That surprised Lena, and again a small part of her was upset about her being so nitpicky about it. Does she really need to question Olivia’s feelings towards her? Must Olivia write a thesis paper about her love? Lena’s mind wandered about her past. Was she always like this? What happened to the Lena that openly trusted everyone she meets? The Lena that greeted everyone with her open heart? 

“Hey. Hey Lena. Yoohoo?” 

Olivia shook Lena out of her trance. Lena gazed back, dazed.

“Oh sorry, luv! Erm, just thinking about the past. Like how different I am now compared to before.”

“People mature. Even young and child-like Lena Oxton.” Olivia stated matter-of-factly. “ I know what you are thinking, but I don’t have the ‘proper’ answer. Not yet. I promise to tell you once you get back.”

“Oh you don’t have to, love!” Lena gasped. “It was silly of me to even ask you about it. I mean, people simply like what they see right? Nothing more to it!”

“I wonder,” now it’s Olivia’s turn to gaze away. Then, she looked straight into Lena’s eyes, startling her a bit. “I guess you represent the things I love and want to protect.”

Lena blinked. Her face went red, as her heart started beating harder the more she came into terms with that statement. She didn’t even question her. She already knew Olivia’s background, what she’s fighting for all her life until now, so she knew she wasn’t lying. 

“I…” Lena couldn’t find the words. There were just too many things to say. 

“I think that sums what I feel correctly,” Olivia smiled. 

“It’s f-flattering,” Lena said. “No one said anything like that to me before.”

“I think another way to put it is ‘You mean the world to me’ or ‘You are my world’”

Lena snorted. “No no no! Those are too cliche. Your version is so much better. Especially...since I know what you are fighting for...and I guess…because we are fighting to protect...I can empathize…” She scratched her head, not sure whether the words came out of her mouth right.

Olivia laughed. “You think too much.” She gently pulled Lena down for a peck on the lips. 

Lena smiled back and returned the kiss, relaxing her body down to Olivia’s body and removing the pillow between them.They eyeing each other and licked their lips, recognizing the hungry look on each other’s face, understanding what this means for the night and for the upcoming week.

And, hopefully, the future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end! Sorry if the ending seemed abrupt and messy ><  
> Also, thanks for reading till the end!   
> This is my first time writing mature F/F (I wrote M/M before) and I had so much fun!   
> I hope to write more of this two cute couples, maybe not on the same universe or timeline XD


End file.
